The Untold and Hidden Life of Grace
by ILoveTwilightGetOverIt
Summary: Grace knows one thing for sure - Garrett will always be there for her. Garrett knows one thing for definite - Grace must be hidden from the human and vampiric world at all costs. But when an confrontation morally makes Garrett decide to leave the shadows, Grace can finally get a chance to be part of the two worlds she has been missing out on for so long with the Cullens. R&R.


_Disclaimer: I don't belong anything apart from Grace, the rest belong to Mrs Meyer. Hope you enjoy!_

**G Pov**

I woke up screaming. And in darkness and pain. The pain that was running through my body had just hit its crescendo as it reached my heart and my screams grew louder. My whole body was trying desperately to fight whatever that was inside of me, causing me this unimaginable pain. My body was convulsing, my arms shaking and my legs kicking out, as if I was fighting this pain physically. Strong arms were holding – or least trying to – in my place. I caught glimpses of a man, that I did not know, who was pale white, had brown hair and blood-red eyes. His face, which had stubble on it, had a concerned look on it like one a father would have for his daughter. Was he my father? I realised then that I did not know. My mind, though retaining the knowledge of books and school, had been utterly wiped clean of all definable loving memories of family and friends. I mean I must have had a family – right? A mother, a father, brothers and sisters that love and care about me, where they should in my mind, be there was only darkness. All wiped clean from my memory. All I know that my name is Grace, I am seventeen years old, I have long, blonde hair, of medium height and that I'm from Scotland. The simplicity of this information was like gold to me. I remembered something. Small and relatively insignificant but I remembered. And suddenly, I fell back into my torturous sleep.

Some time later, the pain gradually and slowly died down. I opened my eyes again, almost blinded by a ray of light coming in from a high circular window. I use my arms to prop up the upper half of my body to get a clearer look of my surroundings. I was in the hull of a ship, carefully hidden by shipping containers. It was dank and musty and there was a taste of rust and salt water in the air. How did I get here? How did I get on a ship? And more importantly - where was this ship taking me? So many questions running in my head and any answers I might have had before, were gone. I constantly searched my head for a glimpse, a spark, anything at all. And all at once I got a glimpse of a boy, seventeen years old, tall and lanky but still muscular like a hockey player. He had short dark hair, red eyes and sharp, pearly white teeth. How did I know his teeth were sharp? Because I remember them biting into my neck and that's when the darkness fell and the pain began. Why my only memory I had kept was full of pain? Why I couldn't get something nice and fluffy like a unicorn or something? But no, I had to get the one filled with pain and misery with an admittedly cute boy in it – though normally I don't go for the psycho cannibalistic killer types or ever. I had enough of my current view of the shipping containers, and I decided to explore more of my surroundings. I managed to stand up with the help of one the containers and I leaned against it, still feeling sore and achy from the pain before.

And that's when I heard it. The drums. The sound made my throat burn and my stomach sore. This pain, duller than the one before, was like extreme hunger and thirst all at once. When did I last eat or drink? I realised then that there was different sources of the drums and the nearest one to me, beating out a quick and fast rhythm, was with me in the hull of the ship and so very close to my current location. I felt drawn to it and something took over me. A new mindset that was strong, powerful and it knew what it wanted and how to achieve it. And it wanted to silence the drums, forever. Carefully navigating the containers, on what I assume is pure instinct, I found the source of drums. It was a young man, of medium built and height and had an olive complexion. He had pure terror written all over his face, as if he was in hell himself. He carried a torch in his right hand that he was shaking like crazy, and he was muttering prayers under his breath. His free hand was constantly being put through his black hair in a desperate attempt to try and calm himself down. I slowly made my way up to him, not wanting to frighten him and maybe perhaps find protection with him on whatever he was terrified from. But as I got closer, the drums just got louder and louder, and soon I was under their spell. An instinctual feeling came on and I was no longer afraid of the monster that scared this man – he wouldn't be afraid of it for long, that I knew for sure. The drums was soon all I heard and it annoyed me to no end, I had to stop this infuriating noise – any way possible. And then all of a sudden I pounced on the man and sank my teeth into his neck.

As my teeth broke his skin, a liquid I had never tasted before filled my mouth. This liquid tasted like every fine wine and delectable chocolates known to man, combined in an exquisite mixture. A heavenly concoction that made me desire to have more and more and that was a desire I was fully prepared to act on. I felt a faint beat of arms against my chest trying to stop me drinking this heavenly liquid, and I faintly heard another man swear in the background about "newborns", whatever that meant. I elected to ignore this man, I listened steadily to the drum rhythm slowing down, and then it stopped. There was a deathly silence in the hull. No more of the heavenly liquid was in my mouth and I slowly backed away from the man. His body fell lifelessly to the floor with a loud thud that resonated throughout the hull, or was that just my imagination. I backed away from the body, confused. I felt something wet and sticky around my mouth, the liquid I loved so much, and as I used my hand to wipe it away I gasped at what it was. There was no denying what that liquid I tasted just seconds ago, the colour gave it away instantly – it was blood. I mean I should have known that! Bite a person's neck you expect at lest some blood but why didn't I realise it? Why did it taste so good? Why did I want more? It then hit me about what happened to me – I'm a vampire. I felt the air knock out of my chest and I felt the metallic floor beneath me as I fell to the floor – in what I can only assume was in shock, could vampires get into shock? Well I have proof they do. But going onto the floor was a very, very bad idea because I got to see my work close up. The man's face was in terror, all twisted and scary and his finger tips were bloody, from what I guessed was from a vain attempt to get me off him. There was blood all around his neck and down his clothes and scratches from me where I tried to get a better hold. The drumbeat was his heartbeat and my mission to silence it was really my vampiric instincts telling me to feed. I feel disgusted with myself. I took away a life – did the man have a family? Children? Did others depend on him? And I can't ever give that life back.

I started to dry sob as I realised that I couldn't actually cry - monsters have no need for tears - the guilt consuming me – both physically and mentally. I just gazed into the lifeless man's dead brown eyes as if some hidden power inside of me could reverse the clock and give him back his life. I heard a soft thud in front of me and as I looked up, I started to growl. There was the man. The man that cared and looked after me while I transformed into this hideous monster. The man that I knew somehow allowed me to kill the young crewmember of this mysterious ship I was on. He looked at man's body and gave me a smirk.

"You're not going be like this every time you spill some milk, are you? Cos then we are going to have some problems" he spoke with a smile on his lips. Is he making fun of me? Did he not realise what I did? I growled louder to emphasis the fact that his joke was not funny. It only made the smug bastard smile more.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice sounding like crystals in the air, a complete contrast to the monster that I am. My voice projected a much more confident me.

"Me? I'm Garrett, I'm the one you who turned yo…" He didn't finish his sentence, you can't really when someone pounces on you with the aim to kill. I clutched his throat with my hands and squeezed as tight as I could but Garrett was damm well stronger then the human man as I found myself on the flat on the floor, the sound of my body hitting it echoed through out the hull, the sound of metal echoing throughout the ship. I quickly got up on my feet and put on a defensive position and I got ready to pounce again.

He held his arms up in a surrender position and said "Whoa girl, its okay I'm not going to hurt. I realise that since you're new to all this and perhaps the spilt milk joke was not as utterly hilarious as it was in my head, you got easily offended and blah, blah, sensitive girly crap, blah. Can you just allow me to explain the situation to you, okay?" His eyes projected his apology, a rather shit one at that, and I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt but I kept my guard up.

"Fine," I said, crossing my arms across my now blood-drenched black top – with blood-drenched jeans complete the outfit – "I'm listening."

And listened I did. He explained what we were, where we were and what we were going to do. This took aprox forty minutes which after he stopped talking; my mood to rip his head off his body had decidedly declined. I still didn't trust him but I knew what he said spoke the truth and I accepted that for now I had to stay with him and do what he said. I nodded in agreement to his plan, went to nearest exit, and left the hull.

The everyday sea noises grew astronomically and the drums grew louder and louder. Garrett held my hand to make sure I did not slaughter someone else. If I was still human I would be blushing tomato red. We silently moved up the ship's levels – there wasn't that many to be honest – until we made it up to the deck and I saw the sea.

We were in the middle of slight storm as the waves were high and crashing hard against the ship. My clothes, that had already started to dry, were soaked with stinking seawater. There was more shipping containers on the deck. We made it unnoticed to the edge of the ship, were only a small weak barrier prevented us from the grey ocean below. In the distance I could see land, a large city by the looks of it and also, wait it couldn't be? But looking again my first was confirmed – I was looking at the statue of Liberty from afar. I smiled with child-like glee. I could not help it. I had always wanted to go to New York City. A dream it seemed that I was now going to achieve.

"You ready kid?" Garrett said snapping me out of my thoughts. "We close enough now to swim to the outskirts of New York and enter the city with no curious eyes looking at us. Then we can go to one of my haunts and stay there for a bit but remember what we agreed on. You have to do what I say, okay?" He had that same fatherly look on him again as he seemed to contemplate the consequences should I disobey him. I nodded in agreement for the second time and we both climbed over the barrier and stared at the grey sea. The wind blowing in our faces, I saw that Garrett's top, jeans and long coat was also soaked. My bare feet tried to gain some grip on the ship's edge.

"Geronimo?" I said nervously.

"That's it kid," he said with that smug smile of his, "Geronimo"

And we jumped into the icy sea below. I did not feel the cold and I followed Garrett to the outskirts of New York. Knowing deep down inside that by jumping off that ship I had left any chance of remotely going back to any aspect of my old life behind, and when I get back onto land, my new life was going to begin.

XXXXXXXX

_Alright guys I hope you enjoyed that. This is based off an earlier fanfiction I did but I decide to revamp it in a new direction._

_Please review with any questions or constructive criticism or anything that you liked about the story so far as this will help me a lot._

_Also there is going to be some changes to the vamps, like they are actually getting some fangs not just pearly whites that are sharp, actually fangs people!_

_Also the time line for this piece is before, during and after Breaking Dawn so this is like decade or two before Twilight begins right now, so by my calculations were are in the eighties._

_I'm also considering getting a beta for help with my writing and managing the plot and chapter contents so if you know anyone that can help please let me know, as I looked at the beta thing and it just seemed very daunting at putting my imagination into the hands of a stranger._

_Okay till next time – Lauren xxx _

_P.S the next chapter or the next two (at the most) will explain why Grace has to hide from the vampiric world. _


End file.
